


Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast

by Khriskin



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted: Feb. 18th, 2008</p><p>Alice laughed: "There's no use trying," she said; "one can't believe impossible things."</p><p>"I daresay you haven't had much practice," said the Queen. "When I was younger, I always did it for half an hour a day. Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast." --Alice in Wonderland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast

Captain Jack Harkness was the kind of person who could say 'To infinity and beyond!' not only with a straight face, but with an unwavering faith that made you stop and wonder if maybe he wasn't kidding after all.

There were days, back when 'Torchwood' meant 'Torchwood One', and not the Hub, that his devotion had been more worrisome than encouraging. There were believers and then there were _believers_ , and no one was quite sure where Jack's fervor stood. But now, when Torchwood was a shadowed memory of itself, his fire was what kept them going.

_To infinity, and beyond._


End file.
